In Search of a Dream: RogerxDorothy
by Sakura Hikari
Summary: When Roger says something to Dorothy, it affects her more than he knows. Dorothy runs away and is found by Beck. They make a deal: If Dorothy brings Roger to his knees, he will turn her human. But can Dorothy bring herself to kill Roger? CHAPTER 5 NEW!
1. Prologue

****

In Search of a Dream: RogerxDorothy

****

By: Sakura

****

Prologue

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Big-O and I making no money off this fic. No infringement intended.

* Dorothy's POV *

Emotion. A word I've never quite been able to understand. Though I have had a taste of what it might be like to experience true human emotion, I have had secret dreams of this for awhile now. I don't know if it's because of the appearance of Angel, a woman who appears to have her heart set on Roger Smith, the Negotiator of the city, and the master of this house, or because somewhere along the line, my technical father possibly unlocked the key on how to put emotion into androids.

My dream? To be completely human. 

It may sound silly to you, but when you stop and think, my life is pretty dull and boring, seeming how all I do is wake up the 'louse' with the piano in the morning. But I suppose that is just a dream to behold, and nothing more. I guess it's time to go wake up Roger before Norman's eggs get cold again…this is the fifth time this week. 

As I walk over to the piano, I spot something. It looks very much like a business card. I wonder what it could be this time…?

I should've suspected. Angel has been here again. How many names can that witch come up with? This one says '_Andrea Black'_, and it says she works as the secretary of some big cooperation. '_Yeah right. One more opportunity to snag Roger eh Angel?' _

This is one more thing that confuses me. If hate and love are two such strong emotions in the world, how come I act like I hate Angel? I am I really capable of doing such a thing? I decide to push it away for now, as I know I cannot 

Understand.

Do they sell wake-up pills? Cause Roger could use a whole bottle…

Continuing on to the piano, I pick up the sheet music to _'Canon in D Minor'_ and I begin to play. As per usual, Roger comes out in a grumpy rage complaining about my mocking real human music. I simply reply 'Your eggs are cold again. Or do you really prefer an alarm bell?'

He just grumbles and heads toward the kitchen. Will I never figure out strange human behavior? It seems I become more interested everyday. Perhaps this is the fueling for my dream…

I mind as well be going in after him as well. I will never learn. Just a whole morning of bashing. 

* End Dorothy POV *

About fifteen minutes later, Norman was about ready to go get a stripped shirt labeled 'Referee'. '_Those two were made for each other'_. The score was about even, but little did anyone, not even Roger himself, know was that the situation was about to get tremendously ugly.

Roger's face was literally labeled 'Irritated'. 'You know Dorothy, I've been wondering. Why do you continuously act human when you know very well you will never…'

Roger was cut off by Dorothy. 'Is that all you ever say, you horrible louse? Do you even know the meaning of the concept 'Android'?'

'Obviously not. But like I was GOING to say, I really doubt that you will ever be capable of emotion. You don't even understand what it means to dress properly! You call yourself android? I don't think so. You'd better evaluate yourself more carefully next time.'

No thought it possible, but Dorothy just stood there as if all of her circuits had been totally immobilized. If she were human, Norman was sure Dorothy would be in tears right now. 'How could you say that Roger? I'm just as capable as the rest of you of feeling emotion! It's just something I haven't quite mastered yet. Now if you'll excuse me…'

'But…'

'No buts…if you really want someone to cry to, why don't you go cry to that Angel woman of yours? You two seem to be soul mates.' 

Truly knowing she had the last word, Dorothy, surprisingly calm, walked out the door of the mansion.

'Well Master Roger, it seems you've really done it now.'

'I'm not in the mood in case you've noticed.'

It was raining outside. Dorothy just sat there, almost looking dejected. Roger just couldn't understand. She _could_ feel. She was sure of it now. Anger, Hate, and now Sorrow. Rain seemed to fit the mood perfectly.

Silently, the android stood up and began walking again. Still lost in her thoughts, Dorothy had no senses as to where she was going. And thus making the biggest mistake of her life: Running into Beck Gold.

'It's you!' Dorothy actually felt…fear.

'My my what a surprise. Actually I was just looking for you.' Beck said with an evil grin.

Inside, the non-existent human part of Dorothy was trembling. 'You- you were?'

'Yes. I've come to make you an offer you couldn't possibly refuse…'


	2. Chapter 1

****

In Search of a Dream: RogerxDorothy

****

By: Sakura

****

Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Big-O and I making no money off this fic. No infringement intended.

(Continued From the end of Prologue)

Dorothy slowly arose to her feet. 'What are you planning? And why me?! Can't you just leave me alone?'

Beck just gave a cocky smile, confident he could sway the android, who for the first time ever felt an actual adrenaline rush of fear. 'I'm afraid I can't do that, for you see my lovely, Roger must be eliminated from my destiny. For good. I mean, I must admit, the guy certainly is a playboy to the ladies, and a wonder with the Megaduce, but my future has turned dark and gray because of him. All because he was born!'

Dorothy was confused. 'But what does this have to do with me? I am no threat to you.'

Beck just shook his head, and gave an evil grin this time. 'Oh I know you could never be a threat to the likes of me, but my little piece of technology, you're the key to the Negotiator's undoing. I heard your little conversation earlier this morning…'

A wave of shock came over Dorothy. '_But how does he know?! Has he planned this all along? Did he wire my circuits or something?'_ ' But why? Why would you want to-' Dorothy was cut off by Beck.

'And why do you insist on protecting him? He is the one who said you weren't capable of human emotion or human understanding. To him you're just another maid…another nuisance following him around all for the purpose of being protected. My dear, you're the one who's being taken advantage of. Come on Dorothy…what do you need that louse for? He obviously doesn't need you anymore.'

Dorothy was speechless, and just stood still and silent. '_No it isn't true! It can't be true…I'm wanted…aren't I?'_

Roger's voice then came to her head. '_You call yourself an android? I think you need to evaluate yourself again Miss Dorothy.'_

'_I guess I…do need to re-evaluate myself. I guess I'm just…another android…'_

Beck noticed Dorothy's expression, and coughed mockingly. 'Should you decide to help me out, I will grant you your greatest, most cherished wish: to be completely human. Just think! You could be filled with life and emotion, wandering freely with your own thoughts.'

'But I…'

'Don't worry Miss Weinright. I'll give you 24 hours to make your final decision. The choice is yours.' Beck chuckled and walked off. '_Got ya now…Dorothy Weinright. Soon that negotiator and his Megaduce will be mine!' _Beck cackled to himself.

Lurking around the corner was another mysterious shadow, just as wicked looking as Beck. As soon as Beck turned the corner, the shadow with a dark heart smiled. The voice was feminine. 'Everything is going as planned I take it?'

Beck smiled proudly. 'Like taking candy from a baby. Soon they will be ours, and Paradigm City will feel a new wave of terror under our control without their beloved Negotiator.'

~

Many hours had passed since what felt like death had been passed to Dorothy. She was still in the park, trying to decipher emotion from electric impulse. Kill Roger? She never even once dreamed a dream where death called. The heavens were still crying on the empty shell of a human who just longed for feeling. '_Just imagine! Wandering around filled with life and emotion…'_

It was all too tempting. It was like the devil himself who'd offer her such a thing. 'He really doesn't need me anymore. He doesn't even like me. I am of no use and for that he treats me as if I am his slave. If I am not his ally…I am his enemy.'

She wasn't sure if it was right…but there was no conscience or emotion there to tell her if she was right or wrong. Destiny's road laid out before her would tell her soon enough.

Walking back in the direction of Roger's mansion, she began to wonder where she'd go after she was human. Where would she stay? How would she support herself? So many questions, only her dreams would answer. 

When she finally arrived at the building where Roger's mansion was placed, and silently rode the elevator to the top floor. Trying to keep her metal shadow quiet, she picked up a piece of paper, and a sky blue fountain pen. She was scribbling the note that would seal her fate, and it was all at the expense of Beck. 

Once she was finished, she laid her note silently on Roger's bed. Next walking out the door to the lonely road ahead…

~

Norman was feeling dreadfully lonely. 'Poor Dorothy…I guess Master Roger's word's were too much for the poor girl. I wonder if he's looking for her?' 

Walking into Roger's bedroom, armed with a vacuum cleaner, he began to polish and clean the floor, when he noticed a white piece of paper folded up neatly on the bed. 'Hm…and here I thought he was being honest about the bills…' 

Unfolding the paper, he began to read the handwriting written on it. Norman paled.

__

Dear Roger,

Never in my entire time of knowing you, did I ever think you could be so unforgiving. Your words are disgraceful, and it's no wonder everyone calls you a miserable louse! I don't think the city has ever had a worse negotiator. It's a wonder anyone even speaks to you.

I here by renounce my contract of your protection over me. 

I have found someone else who will give me exactly what I want, and exactly what I need. I am not totally bitter however, and I wish you good luck with the rest of your life. Do take care, and please don't give Master Norman such a hard time.

R. Dorothy Weinright

Norman just sat the note down solemnly, and prayed that Roger wouldn't go into fury when he saw it. 

~

On the other side of Paradigm City, in East Dome #5, Beck was trying to wait patiently for Dorothy's arrival, which he had anticipated ever since he had heard the frivolous conversation between the two. 'Where is she?! I know for certain she is coming! So why isn't she here?!'

The shadow still stood side by side with Beck. 'Calm down would you? She'll be here, and I doubt she'll waste anymore time. Besides, don't you know revenge is a dish best served cold?'

'Yes I know…but still I just wish-' Beck words of annoyance came to a halt. There standing before the pair, was Dorothy.

'So you've finally made it. 'He cackled. 'Well now, I'm proud of you. You won't be sorry Miss Weinright.' He snapped. 'Alright gentleman. You know what to do. Take Miss Dorothy to the 'Operating Room'.'

Five men in white lab coats laid Dorothy on a stretcher, feeling the weight of her android like qualities, prayed they didn't drop her. Beck walked over to Dorothy, a smile on his face. 'Your first mission, when you come out of that room, is to find the hiding place of Roger's Megaduce. Register it in your memory, cuz you won't have your circuits for much longer. Have fun.' He waved maniacally after Dorothy.

A wave of almost uncertainty rushed over Dorothy. '_I hope I know what I'm doing…'_


	3. Chapter 2

****

In Search of a Dream: RogerxDorothy

****

By: Sakura

****

Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Big-O and I making no money off this fic. No infringement intended.

****

10:30 at Night, Roger's Mansion 

"Oh! That was a wonderful evening, Mr. Negotiator!"

Roger just looked stern, as if he could throttle the woman beside him in one half of a second. "I told you already Angel…it was just a business date. Nothing more, nothing less. Understand?"

Angel seemed a little disappointed. "Oh…I knew that! I guess…" 

'_I never should have let her near that waiter with the champagne…'_ Roger thought, cursing himself, and hoping he could get the 'Drunken Angel' out of his house before more problems arose. "Um…do you mind? It's almost 11:00."

"Huh? Oh yes that's right. Thank you for the wonderful evening! Let's do this again sometime!" Angel said, voice a little more high pitched than usual, then tripping out the door.

Once Angel was gone, Roger could finally relax. "Good riddance! I'm glad she's not always like that. I would have turned insane if she had been." Roger said, heading upstairs to his room. 

As Roger went upstairs, he noticed a pale glow coming from the fire place, and sitting in front of the pale glow was Norman himself. "Hey Norman. What's the matter with you?"

Norman continued to stare at the fiery storm in front of him. " Nothing Master Roger. At least, not for me. However I would be full of shame right now if I was you."

Roger just looked puzzled. " What do you mean by that? What ever did I do to you?"

"It wasn't what you did to me. However, you'll find out soon enough. Have a nice rest Master Roger."

"Sure whatever you say…" Still looking confused, Roger headed to his bedroom. 

__

'I wonder what he meant by that…It wasn't what you did to me? If it wasn't him, then who should I be shameful for? I don't get people these days. Seems like everyone who knows me is ganging up on me. First Datsun, then Dorothy, then Angel, and now Norman. What did I do wrong?' Deciding to sleep on it, he got into his robe, and got into his bed, disregarding the piece of avalanche white paper at the foot of the bed.

****

Dorothy's Point of View, A Room in Beck's Hideout 

'_Where am I? It's so dark, I can't see a thing…and I can't move. There's this strange psychiatric force keeping me down. It almost feels like…pain?'_

Sitting up ever so slowly, she began to take in what she could see of her surroundings. But just as quickly as she sat up, she was pulled back down to her could bed of steel again by a blinding pain shooting up and down her back. '_Is this what it means to be human? To feel pain…' _Whipping away the tears that were slowly coming to her eyes, she tried to sit up again, and this time she forced herself to stay that way.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea afterall…" Dorothy said softly, her voice tinged with sadness. 

But to her amazement, he voice didn't sound like the old robotic voice she used to know. It sounded softer, more full of emotion. She didn't exactly look the same either. Her hair was about a little over shoulder length, and she looked a little older. "I really am human…I don't believe it…"

"Well well well. I see you're awake Miss Weinright. Did you have a nice sleep? How do you like your new form?" It was Beck, no mistaking his crazed voice.

"It's just fine thank you. Um…may I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away my darling…"

Dorothy shuddered. No way he liked her…" Um…I was wondering. Now that you've kept your promise, what do you plan to do with me now?"

Beck just cackled. "Hm…I see you wish to test your new form out a bit ne? Soon, Miss Weinright. Very soon."

"What shall I do?"

The shadowy figure emerged again. "Your first mission my dear…to find the hidden spot of Roger's black Megaduce. Once you reveal the location, contact us. If there is any trouble, ask for back up. We're counting on you."

Dorothy just nodded solemnly. "Very well."

****

8:30 in the Morning, Roger's Mansion

"Oh man…what a horrible night. Feels like I slept on a rock…or something." Roger groaned, just waking up. But something wasn't right it seemed. Like something was out of whack, out of place, a void of emptiness.

"At least I don't have a headache from Dorothy's piano playing…" Then it hit him. "Why isn't Dorothy playing the piano? It was like her daily ritual…"

Hopping into the shower, then getting dressed, he walked out into the upstairs floor. There was no sheet music, no metronome, no sign of Dorothy. Just a tidy resting place for visitors of the house. "How strange…she's no where to be found…"

Heading into the kitchen, he felt his stomach grumble. "Hold on…."

Smelling breakfast, he sat down in front of Norman. "Hey…what's the matter now?"

Norman just sat there, still as a brick. "It's no wonder she left you know. You barely even notice the poor girl."

"Who? Angel? Oh…you mean Dorothy. She's missing?!"

"Didn't you read the note Master Roger?"

"What note? I never saw any note!"

Norman just shook his head. "How could you miss it? It was snow white, on top of your black sheets!"

Roger started to look almost disappointed with himself. "I better go read it…"

"That would be best. But I'm pretty sure it's already too late."

+ Roger's Room +

Roger looked up and down, then up again, and still he couldn't find the florescent white paper. "Where is it?!" Roger growled to himself.

Then he saw it. A neatly folded piece of paper, on the floor, at the foot of his bed. Carefully unfolding the note, he read it in shock. "What have I done…?"

__

'I have hereby renounced your contract of protection over me…I wish you a nice life.'

'I really am a louse…I don't believe it. I knew there was a reason people called me that, and now I really do know why. It's too late for apology now…'

"Dorothy!!!!!!!!!!"

****

Beck's Base 

"Are you ready? Miss Weinright?" Beck asked Dorothy.

Sighing sadly, she replied "Yes. Let's get this over with."

"What's the matter? You should be happy! Afterall, this is revenge we're talking about here. We're merely two PEOPLE seeking revenge for someone's wrong-doing."

"I understand…" Dorothy said, before the lowered her in a harness to the underground metro station below.

Once she was down and secure, she turned on her flashlight and began searching for the black Megaduce.

"I remember…he put it in some sort of mysterious train car, all folded up. Now if I could just find the exact spot…" 

"Hold it!"

Dorothy just stood there terrified, as she saw Roger come before her. "What're you doing here lady?! Who gave you permission to come down here huh?"

And without thinking Dorothy simply replied, "Leave me alone you horrible louse! This was a mistake! Really!"

Recognizing her voice to a point, Roger said without thinking "Dorothy…? You look, different…wow…"

'_Does he really mean this?' _Dorothy wondered. "Yes..it's me. I am completely human now."

"Why don't you come back? It's time for dinner anyway. We can talk about your little note." '_Why am I doing this? She hates me…she's gotten way more beautiful, yet she hates your guts.'_

'He asked me to come back…why do I feel strange? What is this feeling?' "Oh yes about that note…I um…"

"It's fine…come on now."

****

Up above them

"Did you see that?! She let him get away! SHE let him go!" Beck whined. 

"Chill out. She's just getting close, so that when he least expects it, he'll be begging for mercy. I'm sure of it. " The shadow figure said, trying to calm Beck down.

He just smirked. "Maybe you're right…heh. So long Roger Smith."


	4. Chapter 3

****

In Search of a Dream: RogerxDorothy

****

By: Sakura

****

Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Big-O and I making no money off this fic. No infringement intended.

****

Roger's House, 11:45 PM

'What is this? Why am I feeling this way? I'm so…scared.' Dorothy was sitting on Roger's couch, shaking in trepidation. She still hadn't unlocked the mystery of Beck's newfound technology. "Are you feeling all right?" Roger said, standing there with two cups of hot chocolate.

'He's being so…nice. Such a switch from the person who yelled at me two days ago. It's like…he underwent a transformation as well. Or is he…?' Dorothy blushed, but once she realized Roger was watching her every move, she suddenly ducked away, but not before Roger saw her blush. Perhaps this is what it meant to be human…

Roger, just standing there in utter confusion, blank as a blizzard, handed her a mug of chocolate. "Um…here you go…Dorothy…are you feeling all right?"

Dorothy was snapped out of her reverie. "Oh…yes…I think so…this is just so…new to me. I never experienced or felt anything like this. I haven't even felt before…"

Roger stood there, listening to every word with awe. " Wow…but can I ask you a question?"

"Sure…I'll try my best to give you an answer."

Roger looked baffled, yet determined in a worried sort of way. "How did you…get to be human anyway? I thought it wasn't possible for androids such as your…former self…to become truly human. So how did you become human? Who made you completely human?"

She sat there speechless. No way she could tell Roger that Beck was using her to get revenge on him! She'd be in so much trouble…she'd be yelled at again and she couldn't face it again- especially now that she could feel sorrow. She didn't want to be afraid…"I…really don't know…after our fight…I ran out into the rain…I met someone…and next thing I knew…everything was as black as the darkened sky."

"Oh I'm sorry…was it against your will?"

"No not at all…I wanted to do this…"

"Who was it that did this to you? He/she might be on to something…."

Dorothy froze…there was no way she could tell him Beck did this……he'd be furious…..But then an answer came to her. 'I could tell him it was the figure in shadow!' "It was a figure shrouded in black….I couldn't really tell."

Roger was furious despite Dorothy's pleading in her mind. 'I can't believe she let a total stranger do this to her! They'll pay……but she seems so happy…maybe I better see what happens first.' "Oh I see…"

"I know it sounds strange…but I really want this. It's what I've always wanted. I don't want to be Dorothy Weinright, but a new person. Not a lifeless shell of the past…"

"I understand…I think…"

Dorothy just smiled…for the very first time. "That's fine…"

'What's the matter with me? This isn't me at all…' He leaned over and was about to kiss her when…"Master Roger? What'll it be for dinner?"

Roger just turned away from Dorothy and groaned. "Anything will be fine, just find something and do it."

"As you wish…"

Roger grinned inwardly. 'It's about time…damn…she's gone already…'

Dorothy had left. She hadn't been ready to be kissed. There was so much she needed to know first. She knew Roger would understand…after all…he was truly meant to be human. "But it would have been so nice…my first brush with love…" Dorothy sighed and walked out into the city, and all the way to downtown.

"I saw that…what DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE DISTRACTING HIM WHILE YOU FIND THE MEGADUCE!!!"

The shadow, now referred to as 'Eclipse', stepped forward out of nowhere, her voice cold and evil. "Don't worry…I'll distract him if miss prissy here fails."

Dorothy felt a pang. 'Why did she have to show up now?' 'I assure you I'm doing all I can…"

Eclipse didn't hesitate to gossip. "Including almost kissing the guy? Are you joking?"

"I…"

"YOU KISSED HIM?!" Beck calmed down and sighed. "I didn't want to tell you about this…but it looks like you need some discipline. I had my fellow operators install an 'electric chip' incase you got out of line. DON'T disappoint me again! Or it's lighting for you!"

'Oh no…I knew there was a catch! Well…I didn't really.' "Oh I see…"

Beck smiled confidently. "Good work Weinright. I'm counting on you."

Beck and The Shadowy Eclipse walked away. "I know you are. That's the problem."

Dorothy walked away, but she wasn't acknowledging the singular sorrow filled tear that fell down her cheek. 'Why me? Why now…'

'I can't believe I almost kissed her…what the hell is wrong with me?' Roger was walking through the old metro station, to the place where his friend, Big O, rested. 

He finally reached the spot, and looked up at it, as if it were there to answer any question he had to ask. "So buddy…what have you been up to?"

Big O stayed silent.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Can you believe this? I almost kissed someone today! And it wasn't Angel…"

Still nothing but silence. Off to the side, Dorothy was standing in the shadows yielding a gun. 'No more distraction…'

She made her way out into the light. "Roger?"

Roger turned around. "Oh hi Dorothy."

But something was glittering on her cheeks. It was her tears of regret. "I'm sorry…"

Raising the gun, she fired, leaving Roger on the ground in shock- of injury and that Dorothy would do such a thing. "Dorothy…? But why?"

Dorothy ran away in tears…


	5. Chapter 4

****

In Search of a Dream: RogerxDorothy

****

By: Sakura

****

Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Big-O and I making no money off this fic. No infringement intended.

Roger doubled over in pain. The bullet had nailed him right in the chest, and his hands were stained with his very own blood. "Dorothy…why?" He grimaced.

Falling to the floor in pain, Roger knew it wouldn't be too much longer before Norman realized he was missing, and came looking for her. But how long would it be? Would it be in time to save his own existence?

He was afraid…but not of his death. What he was afraid of is what Dorothy had become. Not very long ago, they had nearly given a close confession of feelings…she was once so sweet, and now…she had turned on him, sending him to his very demise. He couldn't believe it…that wasn't the Dorothy he once knew. 'What has gotten into her? If it were five minutes ago, she'd still be the innocent girl I always knew…I wonder what brought about this sudden change of heart?'

The pain was too much to handle, and Roger lost to unconsciousness.

Beck was filled with joy. "YES!!!!!!! She got him! Finally…he's going down!!!!!!!!!!!"

Eclipse just rolled her eyes. "Calm down would ya…he isn't exactly the quitting type ya know. Just be patient…the plan will suceed. I'm sure of it."

"Well, I'm glad someone thinks so. I'm not so sure about you, but I think she's beginning to turn on us…I think we may need to do that implant after all…perhaps a little brainwashing…"

Eclipse sighed. "Didn't you already tell her that if she failed, you would activate the implant?"

"I guess so…I don't remember!!!!!!"

"Well, then in that case…I'll go make sure that Dorothy wretch doesn't make Roger do anything funny anymore. It's time to be serious."

Eclipse, grumbling, trudged off into the shadows, an evil smile upon her dark features.

'I can't believe I did that! What's Beck done to me now?! It's like I can't control myself anymore.' Dorothy cried, running to no place in particular.

She was soaked by rainwater, and her clothes were stained with Roger's crimson blood. 'I wonder if he's still alive even…maybe I should apologize.'

She stopped running, deciding to turn around. Then, she decided that apologizing probably wouldn't be enough. 

Suddenly feeling dizzy, she fell to the ground. Images were flashing before her, images of Roger…Beck…Norman…Angel…Big O…all events of when she were an android. 'What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be having these flashbacks…no…not flashbacks…I should be able to control flashbacks. But who's doing this to me? I shouldn't have to be controlled now that I'm human.'

Turning back around, she began to run in the direction where the Megaduece was stationed. On her way, she found a copper like wire flashing on the ground. But where had it come from? There was nothing mechanical near by, and no way to power such a thing. She bent down to pick it up, feeling it's cool surface. But, as fate would have it, she began to picture things again, and this time she knew for sure that someone or something was controlling her, and that this wasn't the work of her unconsciousness.

Images of Roger and Angel together began flood into her mind. "Stop…leave me alone!" But this was to no avail.

What she saw in her mind infuriated her even more. Roger and Angel kissing…Roger and Angel laughing…Roger and Angel dating…she honestly had enough, and began to scream. Still so angry, she ran off in the opposite direction of Roger.

Up above, Eclipse gave an evil smile. "That should be the end of Miss Weinright. Forget Beck…Roger's mine now."

In her hand layed a hand held machine, that appeared to control something. "I knew this would come in handy some time…Beck never even knew it was missing! And now I'll have my revenge!"

Throwing it to the brick floor below, it crashed into a thousand pieces, leaving a very satisfied "Eclipse".

****

Not very far away…

Dorothy's vision began to smear. She collapsed to the ground in pain, wondering exactly what was happening this time. Rolling up into a ball, she began to cry, for the second time that day.

"Master Roger…lay still will you?" Norman was beginning to get impatient with Roger, who was squirming under the sting of alcohol.

Roger, still doubled over, began to complain. "Can't we go to a hospital????? This hurts!" Although it didn't hurt as much as Roger was making it sound, he still thought the hospital would be a much better idea.

"I wouldn't think that to be a very great idea…I have just received word that Beck has escaped from jail. More powerful than ever…" Norman turned solomn.

'Oh great…just what I needed to hear. Mark my words, there's gonna be a big battle soon…' "Maybe you're right."

"Oh Roger Smith!"

'Here comes trouble…' "Hi Angel…what brings you here?"

"I heard about your terrible wound, and thought I should check up on you. It's such a shame you know."

"What is?" Roger asked.

"That girl…Dorothy…I never pictured her as the aggressive type. You know she's up against you."

Roger looked stunned. "No she isn't…she wouldn't…she just turned human. She doesn't quite understand about right from wrong yet. She probably panicked, then shot me out of fear. Cut her break…"

Angel felt slightly annoyed. " I suppose you're right. Just watch your back will you?"

"Yes."

Angel smiled. 'So it is going to work after all…this couldn't be more perfect. Now to get Beck off of my back. I'll deal with Miss Weinright later…' "So how about dinner?" Angel asked, looking hopeful.

"That's fine. As soon as Norman finishes with my wound."

Angel just smiled. "Great. But still…I'm not joking. You need to watch Dorothy. I'll see you at seven. Don't be late."

Roger nodded. 'I don't believe you…Angel…'


	6. Chapter 5

****

In Search of a Dream: RogerxDorothy

****

By: Sakura

****

Chapter 5

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Big-O and I making no money off this fic. No infringement intended.

****

Note: Hi everyone, I'm sorry it's taken me, literally years to update this story. But I wasn't going to write a story that didn't have my interest, because it wouldn't be very good and that wouldn't be fair to those who've been waiting patiently for a good new chapter. I'm ready to write it again, thank you for waiting and reviewing. So here it is, the continuation of Chapter 4. :)

Rain…or was it tears? Either way Dorothy was soaked. What time was it anyway? She wasn't sure. But what she did know…was that something had to be done about her and Roger.

__

"Why did that even happen? He's the one who yells at you day in and day out. He doesn't deserve your love…"

Love? Is that really what it was? It must be, she was human right? 

In a panic, Dorothy reached into her pocket and pulled out the wire she'd found on the ground after running away. Beck had said she was human…but she had a feeling it had come from her. For the first time since her surgery, Dorothy seriously looked at herself. And when she did she let out a scream. She was the same, the exact same! – except for the patch of human flesh on her arm. In her panic she began to cry. And to add insult to injury, more images flashed in her mind. And as they played like an out of tune symphony, the patch of skin on her arm began to grow. Feeling this, Dorothy turned to it, no longer afraid, but rather with amazement. _"So that's how it works…every time I feel an emotion, I'm one step closer to being human."_

She was broken out of her reverie by a familiar voice. "Dorothy?"

"Angel. I mean…Eclipse?!"

"Very good little girl. I'm here to talk so listen good. I'm meeting Roger for dinner tonight. We're going to hit it off. So you keep your dirty little hands off you hear? You need to be concentrating on your job anyway. I'm in charge of you now, so if you don't keep away from Roger, I will rob you of your dream."

Dorothy blinked back tears and screamed in agony as the patch on her arm grew again. 

"Good. We've reached an understanding. I want you to go to the city under the water and wait for my command."

Roger looked out at the city solemnly as he headed to the restaurant where he was to meet Angel. As he and Norman approached, they saw her. She was leaning up against the wall, smoking and surprisingly not smiling. "Good you're here Mr. Negotiator. We need to talk."

Roger followed Angel quietly to their table. "This won't take long."

"What's this about?"

Angel said nothing for a good 20 seconds. Then a sigh. "The memories."

"What about them?"

"Look. Stop playing dumb, I know you want them."

"Of course I want them…I…need them. Where are they?"

"Oh that all depends. I'm not giving them to you for free. You have to give me something I want."

"What?"

"Just a kiss. No more, no less."

Roger looked taken aback. Kiss Angel? Sure she was beautiful…but was this where his heart was? But the memories…he needed them to save Paradigm City. It was his job. He would do anything. Leaning forward, Roger and Angel's lips met. After a few seconds they parted, with a smiling Angel. "I knew you'd cave."

"The memories?"

Smiling in a way that gave Roger a shiver, Angel answered, "In the underwater city."

Dorothy looked through the glass of her boat. She'd made it. But there was still no word from Angel. Turning off her engine, she waited. While she did, she thought about Roger and Angel.

__

"Apparently that moment between us meant nothing. He's much rather be with Angel." She thought bitterly.

He really was a louse. Maybe he'd looked at his screen too much…_ye not guilty_. _"Not guilty about anything he does."_

She winced as the skin patch grew some more. It was now covering her entire arm. _"So many feelings…yet I don't understand even one of them."_

All she knew was that she was nothing to Roger and that he was playing her. Angrily, she gripped the controls. She'd kill him…she'd kill him no matter what.

All of a sudden, her boat began to rock violently. Dorothy looked down- and a rush of fear shot up her…well spine if she had one. The Megaduce that protected the memories was pulling her towards it, into a chamber, a…safekeeping chamber? She wasn't sure, but she knew she'd die if she didn't do something. She opened her hatch, and attempted to swim. She could operate without oxygen. Or she thought. _"I must have been reprogrammed during surgery…because humans can't breathe without oxygen…and I…am human." _Darkness overtook her. The Megaduce was still pulling her…

- - - 

How was that? I'm still not quite sure where I'd like to go with this story so if you have some plot pointers, I'm open :) Please review and tell me you want more of this story. Otherwise, I probably won't update again unless you do. Thanks for reading :) - Sakura


End file.
